


A Story of Almost

by Cloud_Lightning



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Happy Luthor Family, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 04:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10325507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud_Lightning/pseuds/Cloud_Lightning
Summary: Kara needs a date for the upcoming Luthor Corp gala, and so does Lena. Lucy is just trying to prevent Alex blowing up Luthor Corp's building with her experiment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you for [koalabear77](http://archiveofourown.org/users/koalabear77) to proofread this

When Alexander Luthor asked her to join Luthor Corp two years ago, Lucy Lane never thought one of her job’s descriptions was to babysit Lex at meetings. But here she was, trying to slap Lex’s hand every time he tried to grab her pen-It was her lucky pen, okay?-while their board members were talking about how the competition with Lord Technology was getting fierce, especially after Luthor Corp managed to snatch the super train project from Lord because the company was facing a lawsuit.

The first time it happened, they were dealing with Wayne Enterprises, and Luthor Corp needed their help to build the children’s hospital. Lucy just nodded her head to Wayne’s delegate and mouthed ‘how’re you gonna handle this?’ Lex smiled widely and told her everything would be fine. Just like that, Lex dropped his annoying little shit persona and put on his CEO mask. They sealed the deal in three hours, or to be more precise, just half an hour because Lex spent two and half hours sketching Lucy’s face.

“We drop the holographic phone development then.” Lex shrugged his shoulders after the board members asked how to deal with Lord Technology.

Lucy raised her eyebrow while the rest of the team roared.

“Why?” Lucy asked loudly and silenced the others with her killer looks.

“We already made the L-Phone as the first unbreakable phone. If we successfully make the holographic phone, Max would be furious. Although I want to see Max trying to top that.” Lex scratched his bald head. He was so proud of his team when they managed to created the Kryptonite substance. The strongest metal ever to exist in this world.

There was actually an in-joke about the phone acronym, that it stands for lesbian. Not Luthor like the public thought. Especially after Lena Luthor posted a picture of her limited edition L-Phone with pink metallic frame to her Instagram account with the caption:

 **thegothicscientist: Just got my new phone, the one and only L-Phone with pink casing. I bought this not because my family made it, but because** **it stands for the other part of me #ifuknowwhatimean**

Lena Luthor came out to the public as a lesbian ten years ago. With a grand gesture, she came to a gala with Veronica Sinclair, or Roulette. Now that she claimed her place as one of the successful fight club and casino owners, Veronica Sinclair doesn’t seem to be an intimidating name. Lena wore a suit while Veronica wore that tight red dress.

The paparazzi were having a field day, especially since Lena and Roulette couldn’t keep their hands to themselves. There was one picture of them slow dancing. It was taken at the moment when Roulette was fixing Lena’s tie while the young Luthor touched her cheekbone tenderly. The looks they gave to each other were soft and full of love. Lots of people were shocked when the couple split. No one knew the reason why.

So when Lena posted that picture with such a caption, of course people started thinking that maybe the ‘L’ on the L-Phone actually stands for lesbian.

It was chaos.

People demanding a refund, claiming they didn’t want to use an ‘abomination’ phone. Lex ignored them, Lionel and Lillian said that the company was now Lex’s problem, that they just want to spend their old days traveling the world, and Lena just gave the public a mischievous half-smile.

Luthor Corp’s legal team leader stepped down after three months into the scandal. He said he couldn’t work with ‘a little shit that thinks everything is a joke and is only serious when he wants to be, not because he has to be’. Up until now, Lucy never understood why she took this job in the first place. It was career suicide. People know what a handful the Luthor family is. But Lucy was desperate, and she needed a job after she left Metropolis. Left her life, her job, her ex-boyfriend.

She needed a new life. And then along came Alexander Luthor and his proposition to work as his legal team leader. Heck, even it was just for a month, it would be good for her resume. Of course Lucy took it in a heartbeat. Funny, when Lucy drove her motorcycle from Metropolis to National City, she promised herself that she would never become a lawyer again.

Looked like even she couldn’t resist Lex Luthor’s charm.

Her first job was telling Lex to make a statement that the L-Phone was not an ‘abomination’ phone. The trademark for the phone literally was just ‘L-Phone’, and Luthor Corp couldn’t control how people were interpreting the acronym. They can return the phone and get their money back, but do they really want to pass the opportunity to have an unbreakable phone just because of an acronym? It’s their loss, Lex said at the last moment before he stepped down from the podium after he gave a statement about the L-Phone acronym. Lucy just shook her head when she saw Lex wink to her.

Three months later, the ex-leader for Luthor Corp’s legal came to Lucy and said he told Lex to say the exact same thing to the public, but he never did it. Lex told her that he wanted to get rid of his old team leader, and that’s why he pissed him off all the time and never did anything he told Lex.

“Don’t stop the project, just keep the team developing the holographic phone, but we hold any statement about the progress and no comment when Lord Technology launch their phone,” Lucy said with a pointed look. She didn’t want to deal with that problem anymore.

It would drop the team’s morale if Lex suddenly stopped the project. He never had to deal with that kind of problem when he was still the leader of the R&D department. His parents let him do anything as he pleased. Made as many projects as he could. Lucy made a mental note to tell Lex about this. Sure, Lena never made a new project out of nowhere, and she actually fills the correct forms and finished her reports. But just in case if impulsivity was part of the Luthor family nurture traits. Lionel and Lillian did travel the world just because one day they decided they were bored.

“Fine, I’ll tell my sister, I mean Miss Luthor.” Lex snorted because it was so formal. Formal was the last thing you would use to describe the relationship between Lex and Lena. “To keep going with the holographic phone project.”

Lucy nodded and addressed the other board members. “Anything else we should discuss for today?”

“The annual gala next week.” One of the board members said.

“What about it?” Lucy kicked Lex’s shin when he started singing the ‘X-Files’ theme song.

“The uh, the Daily Planet...”

Suddenly, Lex sat straighter and he looked like he was ready to kill someone. “I will stop you right now because I know what Perry White wants, and no, they will never ever get any exclusive interview from Luthor Corp. I invited Clark and Lois as my friends, not because I want Perry White’s reporters near my building. Do I make my self clear, or should I repeat it?”

The board members gulped. “No, sir.”

“Good.” Lex smiled. Then he sang the ‘Pink Panther’ theme song.

“The CatCo reporters will be covering the gala, like they have for the last four years. Seriously, why would Perry insist to ask? We already have CatCo to cover the news.” Lucy sighed. “Ramirez, you’re CatCo’s representive here, man. You should talk.”

Ramirez, a guy with glassess, gave Lucy a tight smile. “I’m sorry Miss Lane, I’m not used to this. Usually it’s Siobhan, but she’s taking a leave, so...”

Lucy rubbed her forehead. She was glad because Siobhan and Winn were finally going steady, but losing Siobhan AND Winn at the same time was no fun. Winn was the leader for Luthor Corp’s PR sub-division, Media Relations, and Siobhan was CatCo’s representive for Luthor Corp since Lex started  the company a year ago. They both were taking a leave to visit Siobhan’s family in Ireland.

“Don’t say anything about the holographic project, and push our ‘Help Your Local Shelter’ program. We already have an okay to build Luthor Academy for Children at Themyscira, you can talk about that.”

“Thanks to our awesome lawyer.” Lex nudged Lucy’s side.

The ex-Major cleared her throat. “Diana wanted to be sure that we are serious about the project.”

“Sure.” Lex nodded his head solemnly.

Lucy stepped on his toe. “How’s the progress for the common cold cure?”

“Oh yeah, I have to talk with Alex about that,” Lex said.

Lucy gulped when she heard the older Danvers’s name, then scolded herself for doing it. She’d been doing that a lot lately.

Their first meeting was, awkward to say the least. Lex was taking her on a tour of Luthor Corp’s building, and when they arrived at the R&D department floor, the first thing Lucy saw was Alexandra Danvers drop something and Lena yelp because that something hit her toes. When Lucy asked what was wrong, Alex blurted out how tiny Lucy was.

Now, Lucy Lane was taught to hide her emotions up to the point where she couldn't find them herself, but when people make fun of her height, those emotions came to the surface real fast. But thanks to her military days, she learned to control it. So instead of punching Alex, Lucy asked politely whether or not Alex wanted to get punched in the face. But then that idiot laughed awkwardly and said Lucy couldn't reach her. It was a good thing Lex stopped Lucy from punching Alex.

The next day, Alex came to her office to apologize with a warm black coffee and sugar and cream packages just in case Lucy want one. Alex said she hadn't gotten enough sleep for three weeks straight, and that's why she acted strangely the first time they met. Lucy told Alex she could take back the sugar and cream because Lucy liked her coffee black. Alex made a joke about how wonderful it was to meet people who shared a dark soul like her.

Lucy just stared at her with her eyebrow raised until Alex cleared her throat and told Lucy it was nice to have her. Alex meant not to have-have Lucy, but working with her at Luthor Corp. Lucy knew she shouldn’t feel this way about Alex, but...

“Ahem,” Lex said out loud. “Do you need to say something more, or should we finish this meeting, Miss Lane?” The older Luthor asked with mirth.

Lucy rolled her eyes. “No, that’s all. Don’t forget to tweet about the ‘Help Your Local Shelter’ program. And no more fighting over twitter. The PR team is still dealing with other problems.”

The board members murmured while they were leaving the meeting room.

Lex clapped his hands. “So, did you ask her yet?”

“What?”

“Come on Lane, did you or did you not ask Alex to go with you to the gala this weekend?” Lex waggled his eyebrows.

Lucy sighed deeply. She really wished she could skip this gala, but Lionel and Lillian would be here to check up on the company and their children. The last thing Lucy needed was Lillian and Cat Grant drunk together and bitching about people. The last time it happened, Luthor Corp lost one of its biggest investors because they disapproved of Lex’s relationship with Cat. Granted, the investor was annoying as hell, but still.

Lillian Luthor with her cunning remark told the investor that at least her son chose Cat Grant, and pointed out the fact that the couple who just insulted Lex was actually an older man with a woman far more suited as his daughter, but people don’t bat an eye. Lionel Luthor added that the woman could do much better than this smelly old man.

The couple, or to be more precise the man, demanded the Luthor to apologize for insulting him and his wife. Lillian and Lionel shared a look, and they both said no. If he wanted an apology from them, he should apologize to Lex, Cat, and Carter first. The man threatened to pull his investment from Luthor Corp. Lillian just sipped her whiskey and raised her eyebrow while Lionel patted the man’s cheek and said the Luthors don’t need his money.

After the couple left, Cat came to the Luthor matriarch/patriarch offering them whiskey. Lionel smiled and took it before he kissed Cat’s knuckles while Lillian said that the least they could do for Lex was to support his choice since he was serious with his relationship with Cat. Plus, they loved Carter. Lillian bonded with Cat over whiskey, and Lionel was busy telling a story about his youth to Carter.

Lucy let Lex wipe his tears and snot on her suit, while Lena hugged her brother from his side. They knew how much it meant for Lex when Lillian and Lionel finally approved of his relationship with Cat.

The gala ended with Lex and Cat dancing together, with Carter cheering on his mother from Lionel’s shoulder. The next morning it was the first time Cat Grant became the cover of her own magazine. It was a picture of her and Lex kissing Carter’s cheek while the boy grinned widely.

“Why would I ask Alex to come to a gala where she would already be?”

“So you want to ask Alex to come to another place?” Lex asked with a smirk.

Lucy threw a pen at Lex. Not her lucky pen, obviously.

“Oh come on, why not?” Lex rubbed his forehead and tried to catch up with Lucy. For someone with short legs, Lucy Lane sure walked very fast.

“Because she doesn’t see me in that way.”

“I’m pretty sure you already know the story of how Alex came out right? She bought the L-Phone and she honest to god said that the phone represent the biggest part of her.”

Lucy stopped walking suddenly, Lex almost hit her. “Lex, just because we both likes women doesn’t mean we have to end up together. You know, there is this thing called attraction.”

Lex blinked a few times. “I thought you’re attracted to Alex? But you think Alex is straight?”

The lawyer laughed out loud. "Please, Alex Danvers is many things, but straight is not one of them. And I know about her coming out story. She already told me."

“So, why haven’t you asked her out yet?” Lex titled his head to the side.

“Lucy! Lex!”

They both turned around to see Kara Danvers running toward them with a bright and wide smile.

“Yo little Danvers!” Lex raised his hand for a high-five.

Kara high-fived him and didn’t let go of his hand. She swung their joined hands back and forth. “Lucy come on, I’m hungry.”

“Sorry, the meeting went longer because someone kept trying to steal my pen rather than hear the board members.” Lucy jabbed Lex’s chest.

The CEO just shrugged and continued to swung his and Kara’s joined hands. “I love shiny things. Oh yeah, I have to pick up Cat’s lunch.”

“Uh, you might want to buy the cupcakes as well,” Kara said. “She’s kinda tense after a meeting with the team leaders. They still want Miss Grant to stop the hardcopy version and focus on electronic. Because CatCo used the recycled paper and it costs more than virgin paper.”

“Not to mention we just donated lots of money to the biggest environmental organization,” Lucy added. “Maybe Cat needs to reconsider the hardcopy version.”

“That was Cat’s only wish when Luthor Corp started CatCo. We let them make the hardcopy version. I’ll honor her wish even if the team leader is being annoying like now,” Lex said, dead serious, his grip on Kara’s hand getting tighter.

“Okay, okay.” Lucy raised her hands in surrender. “Why don’t you and Cat talk about how we should handle this problem? You can’t just fire them just because they disagree with you. Well, actually you can, but you shouldn’t.”

“Don’t forget the cupcakes.” Kara squeezed Lex’s hand.

Lex let go of Kara’s hand in order to rub his face with both hands. “Okay, I’ll go and talk to Cat. Hopefully we’ll find a way to deal with this problem without having to fire anyone. But just in case...”

“Alright, alright. I’ll review their contracts with CatCo.” Lucy managed to slap Lex’s hand before he ruffled her hair, making the older Luthor laugh.

“Time for Papa Lex to un-tense Mama Cat.” Lex cracked his knuckles.

“EW!” Kara said while Lucy punched Lex’s shoulder. “Why did you say that?!”

“What? Should I say Daddy Lex and Mommy Cat instead?”

“Oh Jesus Christ.” Lucy’s face paled. “Please don’t tell me every time Cat comes to your office...”

Lex wiggled his eyebrows.

Kara hid her face with her hands.

“You know what, just, go away!” Lucy pushed Lex’s back until the man started moving.

“Later!” Lex waved his hand.

Kara waved back while Lucy rolled her eyes.

“Okay, come on! Let’s eat!” Kara pulled Lucy’s hand. “Anyway, have you already asked my sister to be your date for the upcoming gala?”

Lucy rolled her eyes. “Did you ask Lena?”

“Wha, I’m not, pffft, wait I’m asking first!” Kara huffed.

The lawyer stopped walking. “You know I can’t ask your sister.”

Kara sighed and looked at the window. Lucy was right, she couldn’t ask Alex as her date. Just like Kara couldn’t ask Lena. Because Alex likes Lena, and Lena likes Alex. Just like the way Kara likes Lena and Lucy likes Alex. Yeah, it’s confusing. But it happened.

The first time Kara saw Lena was four years ago. It was a really hard day for Kara. Miss Grant was snarky and more demanding than usual. Winn was avoiding her because she rejected him, although she told him many times that she only saw him as a friend, not to mention Adam suddenly turned cold and distant. Kara also felt useless because she couldn’t do anything to help Alex every time her older sister told her how awful her work environment was.

Kara just wanted to... stop.

Just to stop doing whatever she was doing and take a deep breath because it was so overwhelming and Kara couldn’t breathe.

Usually when this is happens, she would go to the beach. A technique she learned from her cousin, Clark. But it was still a weekday and she couldn’t take a vacation day because Miss Grant probably would kill her if she did. So Kara went to an ice cream parlor. Her sense of smell was assaulted with the aroma when she entered the new place that just opened near the Luthor Corp building.

Luthor Corp itself was still very much new in National City. The very first order from Lex Luthor when he took his father’s place as the leader of Luthor Corp was to move the headquarters to National City. Lex said it was because there was nothing more he could do for Metropolis. He then appointed Lana Lang to lead the Metropolis branches.

Kara knew people were looking at her funny because of the size she just ordered, not to mention the toppings she used. Oreo, M&M’s, rainbow sprinkles, chocolate sprinkles, chocolate chips, and syrup. Then she heard a chuckle from next to her and wow, good thing Kara wasn’t holding the ice cream glass because she was sure she would have dropped it.

A gorgeous woman with a warm smile, green eyes, and perfectly shaped eyebrows was talking to her. The beautiful woman said that Kara and her brother would be great friends since they both loved sweets so much. When her left eyebrow raised, Kara knew she should say something. So Kara blurted out that she wanted to be friends with the mysterious beautiful woman instead. The woman laughed and her cheeks turn pink.

After that, Kara ate her ice cream with the Luthor siblings. She talked with Lex about their favorite toppings, Kara talked with Lena about the plumeria flower, and the three of them agreed that this ice cream parlor was the best in National City. Kara could vouch for that because she already went to almost every single ice cream parlor in National City.

But then Kara's phone was ringing loudly, a reminder that her lunch break was almost over. When she said goodbye to the Luthor siblings, Lena asked where Kara worked. Then she nudged Lex when Kara said CatCo. It was the first time Kara saw Alexander Luthor blushing and mumbling some incoherent words while Lena Luthor giggled like a little girl next to him.

The next day, the Luthor Siblings graced Catco’s building with their presense. Lex was talking to Miss Grant about the possibility for CatCo to become Luthor Corp’s media representation while Lena was looking at Kara with a weird expression, and Kara? Well she was trying really hard to write down Mr. Luthor and Miss Grant’s conversation, but somewhere along the way their professional chatter turned into a banter. Something that Kara shouldn’t write down.

Kara Danvers knew she was falling in love with Lena Luthor really fast since the first time Kara saw Lena’s beautiful green eyes. But she loved her sister more than she loved Lena, so that’s why Kara stepped down in her pursuit of Lena’s heart. God knows how much Alex had sacrificed for Kara.

Even so, she couldn’t stop falling in love even more every time she saw the young scientist.

 

* * *

 

The jar was mocking her.

She could do this, she just needed to hold on for few more hours and her sister would take the jar away and Alex would win the bet against Lucy. Why she agreed to this bet in the first place, she didn’t know why. Nah, just kidding. Alex remembered exactly why she made this bet.

Lucy Lane stood toe-to-toe with her, raised her eyebrow, and with that breathless voice she dared Alex to not swear in a month. The loser would buy the winner anything they wanted as long as the price was reasonable. It would be perfect for Alex to ask Lucy out for a date, after her many failed attempts to ask the lawyer. It was so embarrassing, Alex was shocked she could still look Lucy in the eyes. Or that Lucy still wanted to talk to her at all.

The older Danvers didn’t remember when she started feeling this... feeling toward the lawyer. All Alex remembered was that one day she paid more attention to Lucy. Alex knew the name of Lucy’s perfume that smelled like coconut and a hint of sea. It made Alex miss her home back in Midvale. Or how sometimes Lucy smelled like candy canes, which was absurd because Lucy hated sugary food. Alex was trying really, really hard to not to ask Lucy about that.

Not to mention Lucy was the perfect sparring partner. Sure, Kara could fight. But it was different. Her little sister was a puppy with never ending energy, both in fight and daily lives. She couldn’t control her power, and all of her punches were random jabs here and there or she couldn’t kick properly. Alex tried to teach Kara once, but Kara prefered power over speed or endurance.

“Why would I train to enduring pain if I can finish the fight sooner, Alex?!” Kara said to her once.

But Lucy.

Wow.

Lucy Lane knew how to fight. And damn, she was really good at it.

Well of course Lucy could fight, she was an ex-Major for crying out loud! She moved fast and every punche she threw was not a waste. She calculated every move she took. Every time Alex saw Lucy training, she hoped to every god out there that she was not drooling.

“Actually, you’re drooling right now.”

“What?” Alex wiped her mouth, but it was dry. “Shut up, Luthor!” She growled.

Lena Luthor laughed. “Honestly, I’ll never understand why would you agreed to this bet.”

“Shut up, you know why.” Alex kicked Lena’s chair, making said chair glide.

“Real mature, Danvers.” Lena threw a ball of paper at Alex. It bounced over her shoulder.

“I hope that’s not an important note Miss Luthor,” Jess, Lena’s secretary, said while checking the reports she had to deliver to Lex.

Lena said, “Oh fuck, that was notes for the Venture spacecraft!”

“Swear jar!” Alex yelled.

Lena stood up to pick up the notes. Then she rummaged her lab coat pocket to find her money, but it took a while because she put so much stuff there. Her black lipstick, black eyeliner, black nail polish, a pack of gum, aviators, pen and paper, a rock? Why would she put a rock on her lab coat? Oh look, a dollar, finally!

It was Kara’s idea to put the swear jar inside Alex’s office in the R&D department. She wanted to complain, but her sister helped her got this job at Luthor Corp three years ago, so Alex kept her mouth shut. Besides, if Kara didn’t insist on putting a swear jar in Alex’s office, maybe the bet would never have happened in the first place.

Alex was wary to ask Lucy out. There was the fact that yes, she was always turned into bumbling mess every time she stood near Lucy or just saw the shorter woman from far away made her knees weak, but it was because of her sister. The older Danvers made a promise not only to herself, but also to Astra, Kara’s aunt, to protect and always makes Kara happy no matter what.

Astra was...

Astra Inze was Alex Danvers’ first love.

Dear god, it felt so good to say it out loud.

The Inze family was the Danvers’ neighbors back in Midvale. Astra and Kara moved next door when Kara was ten and Alex was sixteen. Kara’s mother, Alura Inze, was killed by the family member of a criminal that Alura had just sentenced to death, and Astra became Kara’s legal guardian. They moved from Krypton, the capital of the northernmost permanent land in the world. Astra chose Midvale because she thought the change of scenery would be good for them.

It was a culture shock for both Astra and Kara. But the Danvers were there to help them, especially Alex. She ordered the kids at the elementary school to protect Kara, and Alex always picked Kara up from school if Astra couldn’t make it. Astra was a professional trainer after she was honorably discharge by the military.

Astra was a mentor in many respects for Alex. She taught her how to fight, how to cook the Kryptonian’s special dishes. When Kara was fourteen and Alex was twenty, Astra was killed. She was trying to stop a robbery, of all things.

Alex made a promise to Astra to be Kara’s protector, and the older woman smiled before she kissed Alex’s forehead. They scattered Astra’s ashes to the sea and Kara Zorel legitimately became Kara Zorel Danvers.

That’s why Alex never joined Luthor Corp back when their office was in Metropolis. It was six hours from Metropolis to Midvale, while it was only two hours top from National City there. She was even willing to put up with Maxwell Lord in order to stay close to Midvale. If weren’t for her friends and family, Alex would still pretty much stay at Midvale today.

Kara was happy every time she was with Lucy. So was Lucy. Alex, as Kara’s protector, was willing to let Lucy go. But she had to know whether or not Lucy felt the same. Because Alex had this tingly feeling in the back of her head, she needed an answer for that question. Just one simple question. Alex knew Lucy would say no to her.

She just needed to hear Lucy to say it.

 

* * *

 

 

“What are you going to wear to the gala?” Lena asked after she gave Jess the notes she just threw at Alex.

Alex cleared her throat. “I think I’ll wear a suit.”

“So all it took was a speech from Evan Rachel Wood to make you wear a suit?” Lena sat next to Alex and crossed her legs.

“Says the woman who ordered the same suit the next day,” Alex quipped.

“At least I’ve worn suits before.” Lena was looking at her fingers. Her black nail polish was perfect as usual.

“Yeah, like ten years ago when you were still with Roulette.” Alex wrote something on her notepad.

Lena’s breath hitched. It always happened every time people talked about Rou-no, Ve. Their relationship was the best one Lena ever had. Veronica Sinclair was the perfect first for her.

The perfect first kiss, first time, first girlfriend. Hell, even the first break-up.

She knew people were curious about why she and Veronica broke up. The reason was simple: Veronica didn’t want Lena near her criminal activity. And Lena? She was tired of always worrying about Veronica every time she entered the ring. The young Luthor tried to ask Veronica to retire as a fighter many times, but failed.

Veronica said there were three things she knew how to do perfectly was: 1. How to fight, 2. mathematics, and the last, how to love Lena.

But Lena shook her head. She told Veronica that her fighters would not look down on her just because she decided to stop fighting inside the ring. Veronica was not the heroine from their favorite comic book, Supergirl. Veronica was not indestructible nor invincible. Lena couldn’t spend the rest of her life thinking about how Veronica would die in a fight. She kissed Veronica for the last time and wished the older woman the best of luck. And maybe one day, their path would cross again.

Their path did cross again a year ago.

Veronica Sinclair finally made a legal fight club, and she retired as a fighter.

Lena’s heart skipped a beat when she heard the news. Without thinking, she went to the fight club. She didn’t care about the paparazzi, she only cared about Ve.

The woman was still gorgeous, hell Veronica was even more beautiful than the last time Lena saw her. Lena still had the same effect on the older woman: the corner of Ve’s eyes softened when she saw Lena. With her annoying half smirk on her face, she purred, “Long time no see, Miss Luthor.” Good thing they were already on the private side of the club or the paparazzi would go bananas.

‘The Young Luthor and Roulette rekindle their love!’ or ‘Lena Lesbian Luthor just kissed Veronica ‘Roulette’ Sinclair! Click to see pictures!’

When Veronica carried Lena bridal style to her chamber at the top floor of the club, Lena could only surrender. She let Veronica kiss her tenderly, like the last time they kissed. Lena let Veronica worship her before she returned the favor.

After their passionate love making, Veronica brushed Lena’s hair from her forehead and said that she would always love Lena, but Lena was no longer hers. Then she kissed Lena’s forehead tenderly. She knew about Lena’s affection for Kara Danvers. It was hard to miss since every single picture of them was always Lena looking at Kara like the reporter was everything while Kara looked at Lena like the young Luthor just wrote Kara’s name in the stars. Veronica could only wish Lena good luck.

Lena sobbed and she told Veronica that she loved her, but she loved Kara more.

Which was funny, now that she thought about it. When Lena saw Kara, she never thought she would fall in love with someone like Kara. Desire to sleep with her? Sure, it was there. But then they spent time together and, well, it was no longer only desire to sleep with Kara. Lena wanted something more, and it surprised her how much she wanted it.

The girl was like a ball of sunshine and she genuinely cared for others. Kara couldn’t lie even if she had gun to her head. And Kara always smiled, no matter how hard her day was. She never let a bad day rob her ability to smile. Sure, sometimes Kara’s light would dim, but then she would find a way to alight brightly again. It was like watching the sun come out from behind a gray sky.

Lena remembered the day when her lust turn into something far more dangerous for Kara. It was three years ago, a few months after Kara’s sister joined Luthor Corp. Alex was like the older sister Lena never had. Plus, she loved talking with Alex. Or nerding together, according to Lucy. She knew Kara was kind. She had seen it many times and felt Kara’s kindness before. But when a girl learns how to cook properly because of you, well, it was another whole different level.

It started with a rather embarrassing story, actually.

The young scientist was out shopping after almost a week craving chicken nuggets, her comfort food. Kara saw her while she was singing The Siren way off keys (She would blame Alex for making her likes Tarja.) in a supermarket alley, and half of her trolley was chicken nuggets with dinosaur shapes. It was a miracle that Lena didn’t run when she saw Kara.

Lena was still struggling after she took over Lex’s place as the head of the R&D department, people expecting something great from her. They always were, ever since she became part of the Luthor family. Usually Lena saw it as a challenge, but sometimes the other part of her whispered that she would never be a Luthor. That Lena didn’t deserve to be part of this wonderful family. Or how the Luthors made a mistake adopting her. The nobody from a small village.

Sometimes, when the dark of night was thicker and the air was suffocating her, the whispering at the back of her mind turned even darker than the starless skies. A whisper about how Lena shouldn’t have survived The Troubles, how her birth parents made a mistake by protecting her. She could feel the tight grip on her hands, the smell of fire, and the sound of people screaming in fear and agony. The cried of her birth mother, her father’s pleading wishes.

When this happened, Lena would scream and Lex would be there in an instant. Lionel and Lillian followed him. Lex would hug her tightly and Lionel hummed some random notes while Lillian made hot chocolate for them all.

The first time this happened, they couldn’t get back to sleep. Lena was too tired after screaming and kicking, Lex’s nose was bleeding because Lena punched him when he tried to wake her up, and Lillian was busy taking care of Lex while Lionel was rubbing Lena’s back.

Then Lex’s stomach growled loudly, making Lionel laugh. Lillian huffed and said that Lex’s appetite would make their family bankrupt one day. Lena mumbled that she was hungry as well. Instead of waking the chef, Lillian took over cooking duties that early morning. When her mother opened the fridge, Lena caught a glimpse of a chicken nugget bag. Lex said it was his because he liked dinosaurs, but Lena could have it. So, the Luthor family had chicken nuggets for breakfast that day. The chefs only raised their eyebrow when Lionel said his family already ate.

So when Kara saw her with a trolley almost full of chicken nuggets with dinosaur shapes, Lena could only laugh awkwardly. They were not close enough to share secrets, not yet. Then Kara said that she would cook something for Lena next week because, no matter how tasty chicken nuggets are, she couldn’t survive eating chicken nuggets alone. Lena almost sassed Kara because the reporter’s dinner was usually pizza, potstickers, or a combination of the two.

The young Luthor raised her eyebrow because, according to Alex’s stories, Kara was not the best cook in the family. Good thing Lena survived Kara’s cooking the next week. Not only that, their friendship was getting stronger by then. Lena told Kara the reason why she bought those chicken nuggets, and Kara told her about her past. They ended up sleeping on Kara’s bed.

And that was how Lena Luthor fell in love with Kara. Because the girl learned how to cook in a week for her. Aside her family and Veronica, no one ever did something for her without expecting something in return. Kara just wanted to feed Lena properly. No other motive whatsoever.

Lena knew Kara could only see her as a friend, because Kara liked Lucy. The young Danvers and young Lane were always together ever since Lucy started working for Luthor Corp. At first, Lena thought maybe Kara just wanted to know all about her cousin, Clark Kent, Lois Lane’s boyfriend. But as days went by, the bond between Kara and Lucy was getting stronger. It even made Lena jealous.

But the young Luthor knew that Lucy was better than her. Lucy was smart, beautiful, and she could dance. Sometimes it pained Lena because, every time Kara asked her to dance, Lena would shake her head because she didn’t want to make a fool of herself. At the end, she would watch Kara dance with Lucy. The lawyer had gone through so much in the last five years.

Her father disowned her when she came out as bisexual three years ago, and even before that, her relationship with her father was not that great. Lena didn’t really understand what happened before Lucy was honorably discharged from the army. Her relationship with Lois was not like Lena’s with Lex or Kara’s with Alex.

Lucy could barely be in the same room with Lois. Every time they talked they were always yelling. Kara helped Lucy and Lois to fix their problems. Sure, the Lane sisters didn’t directly send cute pictures to each other like the Danvers sisters or pranks each other like the Luthor siblings, but it was a start when Lucy didn’t bolt at the first sight of Lois or Lois didn’t start scolding Lucy every time they talked.

So really, how could Lena take away the one person that made Lucy happy?

Even if that same person was also the one that made Lena feel like she belonged.

 

* * *

 

“So, are you gonna ask Lena out?” Lucy asked.

Kara looked down at her dessert, apple butter pumpkin pie. Lucy never understood Kara’s love for pumpkin. “I don’t know, Lucy. She looks so happy with Alex and,” Kara gulped, “Alex needs it. After everything. I owe her that much.”

Lucy cleared her throat. She knew the story about Kara’s aunt, Astra Inze. The first time Alex told her about Astra, the older Danvers looked at the night sky and sighed deeply. Like a part of herself was missing. The lawyer didn’t ask anything about it until Alex became her sparring partner. With such pride, Alex told Lucy about her training days with Astra.

With each punch and kick they exchanged, Lucy learned who Astra Inze was. In Kara’s life, in Alex’s heart. Alex told Lucy her biggest regret was that she didn’t say ‘I love you’ enough to Astra. The one and only time Alex said how much she loved the older woman was before Astra died in her arms. So many opportunities, so much that Alex wasted because she was scared.

“Are you gonna ask my sister?” Kara asked back.

Lucy sighed before she shook her head. She tried, dear god she tried to ask Alex out many times before, but she never could. She knew how much Lena made Alex happy and vice versa. Lucy knew how hard it was to fulfill everyone’s expectations when it came to family. To keep smiling even when you heard people gushing over your sibling after you told them your achievement. When people asked you whether or not you would follow in your sibling’s footsteps.

Or how when you told them that you were not really close with your sibling and they asked if something was wrong with you, because how could you not be close with your wonderful sibling? She knew Lena was trying really hard to be part of the Luthor family. Even when she stayed in the dark, people could still touch her and ask her about personal matters.

Just like Lucy.

When Lena was trying really hard to be part of the Luthor family, Lucy was trying really hard to stay as far away as she could from the Lane family.

She hated her father because he used his connections to sabotage her job as a flight attendant. She already got the job at Metropolis Air, but on the first day of her job, her boss told her that she was fired. Just like that. In the middle of a crowded airport. Lois tried to comfort her, but Lucy shrugged it off and continued packing her bag since her father told her that Lucy would join the army.

Lucy didn’t really hate Lois, it was just that when their mother died, Lois felt like she had to take over the mother role in the Lane household. Lucy didn’t need Lois to tell her what to do. It was bad enough when their mother was still alive. But now, it was getting worse. She needed a sister, not a mother or a sister that acted like she knew everything.

The worst part about Lena’s situation was that she couldn’t complain about the shadow her family cast over the top of her head. Sure, the Luthors didn’t do it on purpose, but it made Lena overwhelmed nonetheless. Lucy, on the other hand, with her situation with her family, she could complain once or twice. If Lena complained? People would say that she was being ungrateful.

So how could Lucy take away the one person that made Lena happy? Even if that person was also the one that made Lucy happy.

It was three days before the gala, and the four of them hadn’t done anything to ask each other out.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I wrote this before the Luthors episode. Also if you want to talk about the beauty that is Katie McGrath, video games (especially Final Fantasy) come and say hi to my [tumblr](http://nightwhite13.tumblr.com/)


End file.
